CENA A CINCO TIEMPOS
by omy-loly
Summary: Ren es un chef que no puede pensar en otra cosa que en su cocina, pero su mundo se ve cambiado cuando un dia al regresar al trabajo le dan la noticia que tendra que conpartir su amada cocina con alguien mas...


**Cena a cinco tiempos**

Capítulo 1

**00000ooo-ooo-oooo0000**

**Primera entrada **

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

-No sé por qué todos dicen que es extraño que trate de hacer perfecto cada cosa que hago. Yo solo quiero que mis clientes queden satisfechos con mi comida, que cuando hablen de mí sea por mis maravillosos platillos ¿Tú acaso entiendes por qué lo piensan?

Mi nombre es Ren Tao y soy por mucho uno de los mas grades chefs de Tokio hoy como todos los miércoles me encontraba en este lugar, la cita con Lyserg, mi psicólogo de cabecera. No es por mi gusto, más bien he sido obligado.

-Yo opino que es porque, ciertas de tus actitudes son exageradas ¿acaso no lo crees?- el peli verde se encontraba sentado al lado del sofá. Mirándome con cara de circunstancia, yo solo esperaba que esta "reunión" acabara lo antes

-¿Exagerado? Lyserg ¿acaso tú sabes lo estresante que es estar en la cocina?- le dije mirándolo de reojo, por dios alguien como el que solo se sienta a escuchar sin duda alguna no sabe nada mas de dar consejos absurdos.

-Me lo imagino sobre todo estando tú a cargo-susurró el psicólogo, con esa respuesta era claro que no se daba cuenta. Así que me tenía que dar a la tarea de hacerle entender.

-todo tiene que ser de forma perfecta, desde el sabor hasta la presentación, ya que como siempre he dicho, un cliente feliz es una reputación venidera.-al mencionar esto me levanté del sillón de donde me encontraba recostado momentos antes

-¿te puedo preguntar algo y me contestas con sinceridad?-preguntó el especialista mientras apuntaba en su libretita cualquier gesto extraño que tuviera o cosa relevante que dijera. Nada del otro mundo.

-Adelante, después de todo tú eres el que manda aquí ¿no?-respondí volteándome para verle

-exactamente ¿por qué vienes?- entonces medio reí, creí que era más inteligente.

- Para no perder mi trabajo- le sentencie deliberadamente. Después de todo no era un secreto.

-y ¿como unas terapias pueden salvar tu trabajo? ¿Acaso es tu trabajo por lo que vienes?

-creo que eso acabo de decir - pero qué persona tan desesperante que ¿acaso no le basta con que se lo haya dicho una vez? Sin duda alguna estas iban a ser las horas más desesperantes de la vida.

-creo que no comprendo entonces- me dijo con una cara simple y sonriente mientras anotó de nuevo en su libreta.

-Lo que sucede es que, mi amada jefa me dijo que si no tomaba terapias para controlar mi temperamento obsesivo; me despediría. Y heme aquí. ¡No voy a tirar años de trabajo y esfuerzo por una estupidez como esa!, ¿estás de acuerdo? –le dije lo más claramente que pude, entonces noté como ligeramente sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

-ósea que te tenias que calmar o si no te despedían- declaro y solo lo mire penetrantemente.

-si - es tan frustrante que siendo un "loquero" no lo entienda

-pero exactamente ¿por qué te dijo que las tomes?

-por que le arroje a un estúpido comensal su fetuccini a la cara- entonces recordé la furia de esa vez, casi sentía esa sensación de molestia en el estomago solo de rememorarlo.

-Y ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

- ¡Él dijo que mi comida era basura que no sabía cómo hacerla y por qué me hacía llamar chef si no sabía preparar ni un simple espagueti! Y eso justamente fue lo que hiciera que lo golpeara y le estampara el plato en el rostro de ese imbécil – si era así de simple un pigmeo mortal que no sabía de comida se había atrevido solo a intentar hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto?

-¿Que él me dijera que no sé hacer mi trabajo!, cuando él no sabía ni diferenciar un espagueti de un fetuccini- si era el colmo, solo de recordarlo me daban ganas de aplastar a ese sujeto. No importaba lo que había pasado, y de hecho no me arrepentía es más lo volvería a hacer.

-Ya veo- estaba por anotar algo mas sin embargo; sonó una pequeña alarma que provenía del escritorio del peli verde, por fin se había acabado el tiempo.

- Creo que se acabó el tiempo por hoy- qué listo era ese sujeto, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Si nos vemos el miércoles- respondí al mismo tiempo que recogí mis cosas para salir de aquel lugar que tanto me enfadaba.

-Espera Ren… antes de que te vayas quisiera hacerte una última pregunta.- y ahora que quería…

- Ya se acabo el tiempo y ni crea que vaya a pagar por un minuto extra- le dije mientras pude un suspiro en él.

-No te preocupes es gratis, pero contéstame- le asentimiento dándole a entender que prosiguiera- ¿qué piensas de las terapias hasta ahora?

-Son una pérdida de tiempo, por supuesto. Pero las tengo que tomar si no quiero perder mi empleo y así mi reputación.-le decía mientras me iba acercando más a la puerta de salida

-Y ¿solo por eso vienes?

-Si- fue la simple respuesta di antes de desaparecer por la puerta de salida aun así pude escuchar un suspiro largo de los labios del especialista y un -creo que el día de hoy tampoco avanzamos

00000ooo-ooo-oooo0000

-Necesito dos alcachofas mas para la mesa 3- vocifere mientras, tenía mi completa atención en el plato que estaba preparando para esta noche, sin duda hoy todos mis platillos tenía que salir tan perfectos como siempre.

-Si chef- me contestó uno de aquellos aprendices, que no hacen nada bueno, pero en fin no había mucho personal para escoger tal vez solo aquella rubia.

-Ana asegúrate que el aderezo de los filetes este en su punto- le dije mientras veía de reojo todo lo que ella hacía. Sin duda era buena. Pero tenía sus defectos, como todos aquí.

-si Ren- me acerque la su sub chef claramente enojado, ¡como se atrevía a decirme por mi nombre de pila esa rubia!

-Te he dicho que aquí no me digas así- re refunfuñé pero esta no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo, por el contrario parecía que disfrutaba sacarme de quicio.

-yo te diré como quiera de acuerdo- y para colmo se atrevía a retarme, esa rubia tonta. La odiaría, pero no lo hago.

-No – le dije simplemente pero era tan terca.

-Me vale – eso era todo, no podía simplemente arrojarle algo a la cara, número uno por que la sub chef y segundo porque hasta cierto punto le respetaba.

-Se nota que el embarazo te afecta mucho más que a los demás- con eso era suficiente para hacerla enojar.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te deje solo con esto!- y con eso era suficiente para que yo también guardara silencio-

-Te haré caso solo esta vez porque no tengo tiempo de hacer entrevistas a incompetentes-una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomo por el rostro de la rubia, sin embargo le dejaría disfrutar por esos momentos, ahora lo más importante era entregar los platillos que me habían pedido -haz lo que quieras- me voltee dejando a Ana y seguir con los pedidos que se acumulaban

Apenas estaña en completa calma y armonía preparando mis platillos cuando un mesero se me acercó para recibir el plato que este le ofrecía

-chef, el señor me ha dicho que su carpacho jamás estuvo tan bueno- sus palabras eran titubeantes, sin duda ese niño me tenía mucho miedo después de los más de 30 regaños severos que le di en menos de dos semanas

-¿Enserio?, y el que sabe- sonreí al menos me gustaba vanagloriarme un poco. Justo en ese momento entró en la cocina Tamao, "la jefa", con muy buen humor

-Ren, los Peterson están aquí y quieren agradecerte por tu fantástica comida- me dijo tan sonriente como siempre, ya casi podía predecir lo que pasaría de un momento al otro.

-Dales las gracias pero ahora estoy muy ocupado- le dije lo más atento e hipócrita que podía.

-Sal por lo menos a decirles hola, sabes que son uno de nuestros mejores clientes- eso era una orden, lo sabía muy bien. Y a decir verdad no podía negarme pusé una sonrisa falsa

- en un minuto salgo- que nunca comprenderá mi que no es NO. Me acerqué a donde estaba Ana para darle unas últimas instrucciones porque bien recordaba que, cada vez que esos señores le pedían hablar con él para "agradecer" tardaban horas en dejarlo volver a la cocina.

-Ana recuerda que el aderezo se mantiene a 120º no mas porque sino…- le dije pero me interrumpió-

-Porque si no se quema ya lo sé- me ofendí, sin duda esa rubia era un caso perdido

-No Ana, se amarga; se amarga, no se quema- le dije mientras ella solo me miro penetrantemente.

-Sí, no te preocupes lo tengo controlado – fue todo suspire mientras me vi todo a mi alrededor para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Está bien- entonces me lo tomo por los hombros, a decir verdad odio que la gente me toque.

- Tranquilo solo van a decir "que rica comida nos ha ofrecido hoy chef", y se irán así que tranquilo, respira- entonces me soltó, solo le enseñé una cara de molestia

-Si fuera solo eso no me molestaría-Ana solo rio por lo bajo. Que mas daba me dirigí a la puerta cuando Tamao me interceptó.

-Ren, recuerda que tenemos que discutir los menús de la semana además de las entrevistas de chefs.- me miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-sí, no se me olvida- claro, con ella recordándomelo a cada rato.

00000ooo-ooo-oooo0000

-Ren tu comida es totalmente una delicia-me alagaba la señora Peterson, mietras decía quien sabe cuántas sartas de cosas, para colmo estos señores tenían tanta confianza que me hablan con mi nombre de pila, ¡que no podían tenerme un poco de respeto!

-yo siempre sé reconocer cuando alguien sorprende mi paladar y he de reconocer que siempre que venimos puedo decir que me gusta más y más tu comida – era más que obvio, si alguien como yo siempre perfecciona sus platillos.

-gracias, y es un placer cocinar para un conocedor como usted- le dije lo más cordial que pude, eso de dar gracias no es lo mío.

-Hasta la siguiente semana Ren-s e despidió la señora al fin podría largarme de ahpi y seguir con lo mío.

-Buenas noches –

-Hasta la otra chef-se despidió el señor saliendo por fin por la puerta. Me dirigí hacia mi amado lugar de trabajo cuando al pasar por una mesa escuché a un comensal hablar con Tamao

-Le estoy diciendo que esto no está bien cocinado-este comentario era una de las cosas que más detestaba, sin mucho descaro me acercé hacia donde estaba la mesa del comensal

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué pasa? – le dije con autosuficiencia mirando desde arriba aquellos personajes poco celebres que estaban ahí.

-No te preocupes Ren yo arreglo esto-trato de calmarme Tamao. Cosa que ya era inútil pues se habían metido con lo más sagrado MI COMIDA. El comensal se volteo hacia mí.

-Ah, así que tú eres el chef

-Si

-Eso es maravillosos porque quiero mostrarle algo

-Amor no hagas esto-le advirtió su esposa, al ver mi cara seria.

-El foie gras(1) de mi esposa no se cocinó suficiente- entonces de manera déspota me entregó el plato.

-disculpe-dijo muy ofendido estaba apunto de decirle pero mi querida jefa se encargo de intervenir.

-ya sé porque no les cambio el plato y así se soluciona el problema. Y no se preocupe la casa invita- me trató de quitar el plato con la comida, el cual no lo solté sino que se lo arrebato.

-mi foie gras es de lo mejor, no sé qué le ve de malo-le insistí

-no hay de qué preocuparse chico, hasta al mejor se le dificulta el foie gras-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ante la mirada atónita de todos. Al parecer este imbécil no sabía en lo que se metía. Si él creía que no sabía su trabajo se lo demostraría

-No hay nada malo con esto. Es precisamente comme il faut (2) - y para empeorarlo más el comensal se rio en mi cara

-El horno a 140 grados, el agua a 80 grados no por más de 25 minutos el hígado, en cortes no tan largos no tan cortos el tono de rosa indicado. Idiota- fue todo lo que le dije ¡quien se creía para venir a criticar mi trabajo!

-Se acabo, nos iremos a un mejor lugar. Vámonos- dirigiéndose a su esposa yo sonreí de satisfacción

-Podría sugerirles los perros calientes de la esquina, me han dicho que están sabrosos- amablemente les hice esa sugerencia a esos tarados que osaron decir que mi comida no estaba bien.

-Cuantas veces más te lo tendré que decir. No debes hacer escenas como esas cada vez que alguien diga algo de tu comida- me riñó Tamao- ¿es que acaso las terapias no han cambiado nada de ti?

-Yo no necesito cambiar nada de mí y por lo de la comida tienes que admitir que ese era un estúpido – le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina

-¡estúpido o no es una de las personas que pagan y eso es lo que importa! Y si dice que no le gusta entonces no le gusta – me dijo molesta, o al menos lo más molesta que podía.

-El foie gras es cruel para los animales- metió su sutil opinión en conversación Ana

-Ana- le grite para que no se metiera

-sí, ¡tú no te metas!- le espetó Tamao, pero entonces miré a Tamao mas molesto.

-que te quede bien claro una cosa. YO soy el único que puedo regañar a mis subordinados.

-entonces recuerda quien es tu jefa Ren. Te lo juro, si no fueras uno de los mejores chefs de la nación te despediría esta misma noche- de la cocina muy molesta salió Tamao.

-¿uno de los mejores chefs? ¿Qué se supone que significa? recuerda que soy el mejor en todo el mundo. Apuesto que solo lo dijo por molestar ¿no, Ana?- la rubia solo hizo ademan de no saber nada y seguir con su trabajo-solo lo dijo por molestar ¿no creen? – esta vez generalicé la pregunta para ver quien en su cocina me desmentía

-si chef, como diga- respondía cada uno al que miraba- Ana solo reía al ver la cara de asustados que sus compañeros de trabajo ponían cada vez que yo me les acercaba, ya que mi buen humor se había esfumado por el resto de la noche. Sin duda ellos la tendrían que pagar.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas justo para irme casa, al fin había cerrado el restaurante, y yo era de los últimos en irme a casa, me tenía que cerciorar de que todo estuviera en orden. Entonces pude ver afuera de la puerta a un tipo de pelos azules en la entrada. Por dios esa gente nunca entiende, este no es restaurante 24 horas, para eso están esas corrientes cadenas de comida rápida.

-Ya cerraron – le dije medio molesto, tratando de ahuyentar un cliente, no quería otra pelea con Tamao, al menos no por hoy.

-Solo estaba admirando el lugar- me dijo lo mas sonriente que pudo, que gente tan inútil, solo parase ahí para ver. Sin duda no debe tener dinero para entrar a comer a un restaurante como en el que yo doy mi servicios.

Junto con las trufas, el foie gras se considera uno de los platos más exquisitos de la gastronomía mundial. Tiene un sabor delicado, muy diferente del de un hígado normal de pato o ganso.

Correcto, en francés; se traduce como correctamente.


End file.
